The 38th Hunger Games
by SherlockedAtHeart
Summary: **SYOT Open** It's the 38th Hunger Games! 24 young men and women will be sent into an arena in a battle to the death with only one winner. Rated T because it's the hunger games. Enough said.
1. Prologue

Author's note: A lot of people have been doing SYOT's, and i've entered quite a few, so I decided to do one! Rules and the tribute form will be found on my bio. There will be sponsering but we'll get to that later! Anyways, good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour!

**Prologue, written in the gamemaker's POV**

"The games are going to be great this year!" said the excited young woman standing beside me. Her artificially died red hair flashed even brighter when the light hit it, and I turned away, temporarily dazed.

"Of course they are, I designed them." I rolled my eyes and replied the obvious reply. If she was expecting a thank-you, she sure wan't getting one. And if anyone thought they were going to be anything but amazing, they were wrong. Dead wrong. The reapings were to start tomorrow, and when they are finished, the young tributes will be hauled away to the capitol. Then I could work on fixing the arena a tad bit to fit the tributes personalities and make the games more... Interesting.

"Are you coming to the party?" The bubbly gamemaker asked hopefully. There's a party to celebrate the hunger games every year, and all the gamemakers attend.

"Yes, I'll be there shortly." The bubbly girl, what was her name again..? Oh, yes, Emmilee. Emmilee walked away, satisfied with my answer, and headed toward the door. I sat down at my desk and opened up the countdown to the reaping, awaiting anxously for the tributes to be chosen.


	2. Tributes Left

Hey guys! For those of you that don't feel like scrolling through my bio to get to the tributes list, I decided to do a chapter update telling you what's taken and what's left. Please send in more tributes, as I would like to start this story ASAP but I need to get district 1 filled beforehand. I know the prologue sucked, but it'll get better! (Hopefully XD) So here are the tributes left, keep on submitting them!

District One:

Female:  
Male: Reserved for IG friend fastolf_gamgee

District Two:

Female:  
Male: Reserved for sciencenmed4ever

District Three:

Female:  
Male:

Distirct Four:

Female: Reserved for girlynerd1  
Male:

District Five:

Female: Fia Rookwood (16) Submitted by DEDEBUG9  
Male:

District Six:

Female:  
Male:

District Seven:

Female:  
Male:

District Eight:

Female:  
Male:

District Nine:

Female:  
Male:

District Ten:

Female: Reserved for UltimateAnimalLover  
Male:

District Eleven:

Female:  
Male:

District Twelve:

Female: Reserved for ElphabaFaye  
Male:


	3. Newly Updated Tributes List

Hey guys! This is the updated tribute list! I only have one (known) bloodbath character, four finished characters, and four reserved characters so far, so **please please please **keep sending in those tributes! Can't write about them until I have them Lol! Anyways enough of my babbling, here's the update.

District One:

Female:  
Male: Reserved for IG friend fastolf_gamgee

District Two:

Female:  
Male: Noah Lucius Ott (17) Submitted by sciencenmed4ever

District Three:

Female:  
Male:

Distirct Four:

Female: Reserved for girlynerd1  
Male:

District Five:

Female: Fia Rookwood (16) Submitted by DEDEBUG9  
Male: Hector Borivray (16) Submitted by Dancing-Souls

District Six:

Female: Lilith Mont (13) Submitted by Dancing-Souls  
Male:

District Seven:

Female:  
Male:

District Eight:

Female:  
Male:

District Nine:

Female:  
Male:

District Ten:

Female: Reserved for UltimateAnimalLover  
Male:

District Eleven:

Female:  
Male:

District Twelve:

Female: Reserved for ElphabaFaye  
Male:


	4. Nine Tributes Left!

Okay so here's the updated tributes list guys! Only 9 more left! Can't wait to start the reapings! They'll be written in order from District 1 - District 12, and I will probably start them sometime next week. So in the mean time, send in these last tributes and if you have reserved someone, keep working on your tribute and turn them in soon! I won't be able to log on again untill way later, but when I come back on I hope to see more tributes in my private messaging box! XD

Tributes Left:

Both for District three, male from district six, both from seven, male from eight, male from nine, male from eleven, and male from twelve!


End file.
